Rachelle Frisch
Rachelle Frisch is one of Beverly's twin daughters. Her sister is Lainie Frisch. fill with more information. This is just placeholder for now. In Episode 1: Julie Klausner, Ronna and Beverly discuss Rachelle. The dog that Beverly currently owns is a teacup poo-poo (poodle-poodle mix) that is really Rachelle's dog that she didn't want to take care of so she gave it to Beverly. Rachelle is in college. She's not bright, Beverly explains, but she's trying hard. She's very good-looking so it doesn't matter if she's smart. She's not intellectually gifted. Rachelle worked at Lime Rickey's as an ice cream scooper over the summer. In Episode 2: Paul F. Tompkins, Beverly reveals that Rachelle got fired from her internship for the summer. She was going to work at a fashion company in New York. She watches Project Runway and wanted to work in fashion. She's not book smart, but she's heart smart, Beverly explains. Anyway, she had plans to live in the NYU dorms for the summer, and Beverly would give her an allowance to go to clubbing. However, it turns out she never applied. She showed up the first day, and they said they never got her application. So now she's angry and upset at Beverly. Rachelle thinks Beverly was supposed to know that Rachelle was supposed to apply. Beverly told her that if she didn't have a job, she's coming home. Rachelle doesn't want to get another job, Beverly says. She is too upset about failing in fashion industry and wants to reconsider all her options. Rachelle's marijuana usage is also discussed in Episode 2: Paul F. Tompkins. Beverly says that Rachelle has a condition -- she gets horrible migraines and a sore throat. Ronna says, not to mention TMJ. How does a 20 year old who goes to Arizona State have TMJ? Beverly explains that Rachelle lost her mouthguard, and she will grind her teeth down to the gums if she doesn’t smoke pot. In Episode 3: Justin Kirk, Beverly talks about some drama with Lainie and Rachelle. Beverly's master bath was being cleaned Her master bath was being cleaned so she went to the girls' bathroom (shared by Lainie and Rachelle.) The bathroom was a pigsty. While Beverly was sitting there, she spies a pregnancy test in the trash, and it's positive. She runs outside, where Rachelle is lying out on a towel with baby oil all over her. Beverly tries grabbing her, but her hand slips. She tells Rachelle to get in her Toyota Camry right now, they're going to Planned Parenthood. She tells Rachelle "We're not doing this again." (Rachelle has had an abortion before.) Rachelle is screaming and crying in the car, saying it's not hers. At this point in Beverly's story, Ronna expresses great scepticism that it could be Lainie's. Beverly agrees and points out Lainie is religious. However, Rachelle is hysterical. They go into Planned Parenthood, and they're told that Rachelle isn't pregnant. So Beverly tells her daughter that they'll go home and talk to Rachelle's sister. They get home and sit at the kitchen table and wait for Lainie to come home. Beverly expresses that despite Rachelle trying to persuade her mother that it's Lainie's pregnancy test, Beverly believe it's a more likely story that a pregnant ghost went in there and took a ghost pregnancy test and got a ghost positive. That's more likely than her fat daughter finding a man who would do that to her. In addition to her size, she's not a good conversationalist. Beverly says she was very irate. She had a plan for the afternoon that she had to cancel (go to tennis with Phyllis). Rachelle wants to watch TV, but Beverly makes her sit there and wait. Lainie comes home, and Beverly says, "Your sister believes you're carrying a baby." Lainie starts crying. Beverly explains that Lainie said she wanted to know what it felt like to take a pregnancy test. She scared herself into a false positive. Either that or nail polish remover on a cotton ball in the trash can leaked over and made it positive. When Ronna expresses astonishment, Beverly explains that Lainie is very lonely and this made her feel closer to being in a relationship. Ronna calls it psychotic. Beverly says she took her daughters to Baskin Robbins and said bygones, let's have a do-over of summer. In Episode 4: Paul Feig, Ronna and Beverly tell Feig that Beverly's daughter Rachelle is at Arizona State University (Beverly first calls it University of Arizona). Rachelle doesn't know what her major is going to be. Beverly suggests that maybe Paul Feig could use her in his movies as an extra, like in a bikini scene, because she's beautiful, natural. In Episode 5: Nick Kroll, Nick asks about the dog that Rachelle couldn't take care of that Beverly owns. She couldn't take care of the dog? Beverly explains that Rachelle was given a dog by a boy. And she liked it until it grew out of its puppyhood and then she left it at Beverly's house. He asks where Rachelle lives now. Beverly replies she's at the University of Arizona. But she's home for the summer. Later, when Ronna is bragging about Jordan's accomplishments, Beverly contributes that Rachelle is undecided, undeclared. She thinks Rachelle could make such a living doing pharmaceutical sales. Later in the episode, Nick asks whether Ronna and Beverly have ever tried to set up Rachelle and Jordan. Ronna dismisses him, saying they grew up together. Beverly says it was a disaster, she begged for them to go the prom together. Jordan ended up going stag. He went with a group of friends. Of men, Beverly says. Ronna insists there were both girls and boys together. Ronna says she bought Jordan a gorgeous Hugo Boss tuxedo. Rachelle went to prom with an older man, who was 39 at the time, from a couple of towns away, from Lynnfield. She doesn't know they met. He substitute teaches all over. Nick asks whether she want to prom with her teacher?! Not HER teacher, Beverly explains. A teacher. They're still friends. In Episode 7: Andy Richter, as Ronna and Beverly discuss the end of summer, Ronna asks if Rachelle is going back too and whether she is driving or flying to Arizona. Beverly says Rachelle is not going right away. She hasn't declared a major. She doesn't know her housing. Plus sororities are doing their hazing and dividing everyone up. So she may take a little everything off, or time off, or whatever. Rachelle will do what Rachelle does. It'll be what it'll be. When Ronna tries to confirm that Rachelle isn't going back to school, Beverly says Rachelle's not going back yet. There's a little suspension incident going on. Rachelle was doing a blog on YouTube. (It's called a vlog, Ronna points out.) Rachelle was telling stories, documenting her life. Right before school ended she was telling a story that got her in some hot water. So they don't want her to come back right away. She had gone to a party and was still drunk from the party. At college, they drink Zima, Beverly explains. Hard lemonade. Like Snapple. Hard Snapple. She says she wants to trademark that. Beverly continues telling her story, that the video got taken down for some legal reasons, but it had been picked up Reuters and other news organizations. Rachelle had mentioned she had been involved with a gentleman who was not age appropriate. It wasn't illegal or statutory or anything, because she was 19, but he is significantly older, like in his 50s. He was a professor at Arizona, but not Rachelle's professor. Rachelle detailed some of whatever they were doing whenever they did it. She may have sadi a couple of slurs. He's a Farsi teacher. He taught her some offensive expressions. She blurted a couple of things. Beverly explains that she thinks he used her as a mouthpiece or a puppet for trying to start some sort of political thing. She said something like "Do me, do me, Saddam" or "Bin Laden wasn't completely off base." The man has some ties to some organizations. He's fled now. Rachelle passed out in her own vomit right after she was done talking about the specificity of the incident. So the school doesn't want her back. Not yet. She explains to Ronna that Rachelle is a young woman who was taken advantage of, like Jaycee Dugard or Elizabeth Smart. Ronna says everyone has some responsibility, including Rachelle. She's the one who drank and hit record. Rules and rules. When Ronna asks whether Beverly condones her behavior, Beverly says she's terrified of Ronna because of the extreme position Ronna is taking. She feels like she doesn't know her. When Ronna asks Beverly what Rachelle's responsibility is in all this, Beverly pleads the ninth. After the interview, Beverly concedes that Rachelle may have made a mistake. (Ronna says she did make a mistake.) Beverly says everything is on a computer in our world, like Anthony Weiner for example. (Ronna says he did it to himself.) Beverly explains that we can't all be held accountable because of technology's advancements. It's really the fault of the Japanese. When Ronna expresses astonishment, Beverly says that at the end of the day, Rachelle is taking responsibility and not forcing herself back on the school. (Ronna emphasizes that Rachelle was suspended.) Beverly says Rachelle's taking some time. She'll recoup, she'll sit, watch cable, she'll eat, relax, she'll get her life back together. Then she'll be able to go back and hold her head up high. Or transfer schools, Ronna points out. There are lots of programs, Beverly says. They thank their producer Michael Constantini and the guys who wrote the theme song, Noah Lebenzon and John Ross Bowie. They screwed around in a garage and came up with this. More of technology's advancements. Ronna says that sometimes we use technology against ourselves as an act of self-sabotage because we don't want to be 14,000 miles away from our mothers. We'd rather be home suckling at her teet and having her make every meal and cutting the crusts off of every sandwich that we make possibly. Beverly interjects to say she never breast fed. That was for poor people. (Ronna says it's a figure of speech.) Beverly says it also makes your breasts sag. Frisch, Rochelle